A Shining Star Within
by Hogwarts Dragon219
Summary: Hermione was finally happy! Voldemort was gone and her and Ron were finally dating. Until life threw in a twist! Marriage Law! Hermione and Draco! T for now...
1. Chapter 1

_**A Shining Star Within**_

_**By: Hogwarts Dragon219**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for the plot. I give all credit to the amazing J.K. Rowling, whom without a lot of us would have nothing to obsess over! **

**A/N: Hello guys! So, I got my laptop (YAY!) on August 11, 2011 and wrote like three chapters in one night. However, the STUPID SCHOOL wouldn't connect to the internet! So I was finally able to connect, and decided to gift you guys with a chapter! So enjoy, and pretty please- review at the end! Reviews make authors happy! **

Chapter One

It was summertime at the burrow; One of Hermione's favorite places on Earth. She loved to feel the warm breeze on her face as she sat under the tallest trees in the yard reading a good book. However, today was not a peaceful day. She and the rest of the wizarding world had received terrible and upsetting news. She sat under that tree, wiping stray tears from her eyes as she starred at the Daily Prophet once more.

_A New Law Shakes Up the Wizarding World_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night within the ministry, Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt released unsettling news. Due to dropping rates in wizard births, It was decided that a course of action needed to be taken. A law has been released stating that a muggleborn must marry a Pureblood. After all muggleborns have been married off, they will move onto halfbloods. Once all Purebloods and muggleborns are married, halfbloods will be paired with whomever is left. Confusing, right? This law applies to anyone over the age of 17 and under the age of 50. The couples' must be married before one month is over after letters have been sent out stating who is marrying who. These couples must have one child before a year is over. They will marry at the ministry Marriage Law office and will show proof of a child at that same office. I honestly don't have the words to describe this situation. I hope for the best for all._

Hermione had no words for this cruel injustice forced upon them. Didn't their choices matter? Didn't they account for love and happiness in this equation? Her and Ron had finally taken their relationship to the next level and had been dating for two weeks, and now? What was going to happen to them? She was scared and frightened. For once, she didn't have the answer to things. She was freely crying now and could barely hear anything above her sobs. She faintly heard voices nearing her.

"Mum, Come quick!" She heard before Ron came into view. Molly was quickly trailing behind him.

"Oh dear! Quickly! Get her inside dearies! She's going into shock!" Molly shouted

**End of Chapter One**

**I know it's short, but I just wanted to get it started! Chapter two tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Shining Star Within**_

_**By: Hogwarts Dragon219**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for the plot. I give all credit to the amazing J.K. Rowling, whom without a lot of us would have nothing to obsess over! **

**A/N: Soooooo, did you guys like chapter one? I hope so! More reviews would be appreciated, but I realize it's hard to review something so short and new. And I just want to say, I don't really like Ron, but there will be no Weasley bashing, and his and Mione's relationship won't last much longer in the story. Well, here is Chapter 2! Just to let you know, I have school and work tomorrow. I will try my hardest though to update. Love you guys! **

Chapter Two

"By the fire, dear. She needs the warmth." Molly said picking up Hermione's wrist to check her pulse.

It was severely weak and rapid. This wasn't good. Hermione's eyes were darting all over the place trying to find something to focus on. Ron came to her side.

"Hermione, love, I need you to look at me. Focus on me, nothing else. Okay?" His voice was strained, with a slight tremble in it. She nodded slightly, tears still staining her beautiful face.

"Now listen to me. You don't need to worry. Everything will work out." He whispered, running his fingers through her curly hair. "I love you, Mione. You will always have me to turn to. I will never abandon you, especially in a time like this. I. Love. You. Nothing else matters."

Her breathing slowed and her pulse returned to a semi-normal rate as she faded into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

Hermione woke up to several voices around her. Everyone was speaking at once and she couldn't understand any of it.

"H-Hello?" She croaked trying to get someone's attention. "H-hello?"" Sighing exasperatedly, she reached and tugged on Ron's sleeve.

He turned around, "Hold on, Hermione, I'm in the middle of something." Hermione smirked realizing he didn't register she was awake. _Give it a couple of seconds…_she thought.

Three….Two….One-"HERMIONE!" He yelped, spinning around towards her once more. Everyone turned to her and immediately started asking questions.

_Are you alright? How do you feel? What happened, Mione? Do I need to call for Madame Pomfrey? Are you okay?_

Many of these questions were asked repeatedly, and Hermione almost, _almost_, longed for no one to realize she was awake again.

"I'm fine, guys. Really, I am." She stated, putting a reassuring hand on Ron's arm. "I don't need Madame Pomfrey, I just freaked out a little bit about the marriage law."

"You sure?" Harry asked, looking quite concerned.

"Positive! Why don't you guys go play a game of quidditch?" She suggested.

"Umm, Mione," Harry started, "We can't. It's dark outside and really late."

"You've got to be kidding me! How long was I out for?" Everyone looked around sheepishly. "How long?" She demanded.

"Um, the whole day. It's almost midnight" Harry answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Midnight? Why are you all still up?"

"We-uh, we were waiting for you to wake up. We were all really concerned." All the Weasleys nodded in agreement to what Ron said.

"Well, I'm still tired. So, thank you all for caring, but we must get to bed. Goodnight guys!" Hermione said, getting up from the couch and heading up to hers and Ginny's room. Ginny was following close behind.

Once they were in their room and dressed for bed, Ginny turned towards Hermione. "Are you sure you're alright? You had us all pretty freaked out…"

"I'm fine, Gin, I promise. It just kind of hit me that the ministry is signing my life away, and well, I couldn't handle it. Stupid, right? Me, Hermione Granger, couldn't handle something. I've faced death eaters, horcruxes, and even Voldemort himself, but I couldn't handle a stupid law!" She laughed sarcastically, with a few tears leaking out.

Ginny got out of bed and walked over and sat down next to Hermione. "It's not stupid, Mione. You have every right to freak out about this! The only reason I'm not as freaked is because this has happened before a couple hundred years ago in our world, and Mum explained that the law was only in place for a couple of months. So I'm not as worried. But I do understand Mione. And I want you to know that I'm always here to talk to. Okay?"

"Yes, of course, Gin. Thanks." She said sniffling. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." And she turned over and pulled the covers over her head, slipping into a world of dreams and hope.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
